Couch
by ColorM
Summary: "You know," he breathes and Kim's eyes close, because his chest is warm and feels just right. "I think we're meant to be." Kim/Jerry.


**A/N: **Honestly, this is so much fluff that Kick shippers might get sick. Just a warning, lots of Kerry here. Also for Kerry shippers, there is some heavy angst in here, lots of heartbreaking stuff, so uh, read carefully. I worked hard on this, but if you catch something that's inaccurate, correct me if you want.

* * *

**Couch**

Kim's head was nestled under Jerry's chin and she was snuggled comfortably. It felt nice. She liked this a lot, a lot more than she liked snuggling with anyone else. He felt warm and his skin was soft. She felt like she could easily melt into his scrawny and fragile arms. She felt like the best girl in the world. She felt...great. His hands wrapped around her and his legs tangled with hers. All she had to do was breathe him in and she could take the world with every step. He didn't even have to kiss her for it to happen. All she needed was his arms slouched on her shoulder―she would be happy.

She really wished she could stay like this.

Jerry really did too.

She smelt nice and her skin was so snug. He almost wanted to take her everywhere and call her his. But he didn't want a bruise on his arm for another week, so he laid away from the idea. He knew she hated when he called her his, or well, so she said. A part of him knew that she did like it a little when he called her his Kim, he had a feeling that she was probably smiling on the inside. She just didn't show it, because she's Kim and well, she's tough like that. But whenever her hands tightened the grip of his arms slouched around her, he knew she loved every moment of being his Kim.

Some may say that these two didn't make sense and Jerry agrees.

Jack and Kim were good. They went out for a year and things were great and things were fine. They had everything they wanted, or so it seemed. But then they got bored and just fought all the time. It was all they ever did. Jack would grow annoyed and Kim would roll her eyes. Then the two would start to yell and scream and fight and break-up for another week. Until Kim couldn't take it anymore, so she said no and they broke up. Things were awkward for a while, but now they're just fine. Or at least, they'll remain fine. No one knows what's going to happen between anyone anymore.

Then Kerry happened―that's what Jerry calls them. And the world started to spin.

No one believed it at first, the pretty blonde and the weird Spanish kid. They were strange and the looks some cast upon them made them uncomfortable. People spent hours glancing over at the two at lunch, wondering what Kim saw in Jerry or how Jerry got his hands on her. They didn't really have a reason as to why they happened though, one day she asked him on a date and then he said yes. Not everyone has to have a story.

Now here they are, laying on Kim's couch and staring at a wall. Nonsensical really, but they prefer it, because they can take in each other. They can hear each other talk and breathe and just be with each other. It's weird and no one really does that in a relationship, but they do.

It's what they do.

His head suddenly then lifts. "You know," he breathes and Kim's eyes close, because his chest is warm and feels just right. "I think we're meant to be."

She laughs and her hands plant themselves on his chest. "Why?"

"Because we're the only people who can stare at a wall and be happy." He answers so simply, though she doesn't disagree. She finds it to be truthful, but it's such a petty thing to add to being meant to be. It can't ever be compared to being meant to be. She once thought Jack and her were meant to be and they ended a month later. She doesn't want the same to happen. She can let the same happen, so she shakes her head against his chest and tries to say a word, but the words stay in. Because maybe a part of her does want this to be.

Kim knows how dangerous that is though, referring to any kind of together forever business. It gets stuck in your mind and creeps on you when you're crying because you lost your one and only. It's not healthy and she should know better, but she can't help but nod and sink in closer.

"You know what else?" He mumbles, she can feel his heart beat slowly against his chest. "We are the only couple that can fall asleep because of a wall."

She chuckles and actually says something this time. "Stay with me tonight, Jerry."

He doesn't get to, because his mother claims that school is more important than his girlfriend. But he stays a while after his curfew.

Just two hours though.

* * *

They're on her couch again and their arms are slouched over their shoulders, but not exactly like the way it was before, because their heads were leaned in and their lips were locked. Their eyes were shut and their hands were fumbling through hair.

Jerry really liked when these kind of things happened, because of course he was a guy and she was a girl and kissing was great. But more so because he felt alive when these kind of things happened, he felt his life run through his veins and some kind of electrical charge pump his heart faster. He felt like his life was being multiplied, whenever his lips landed on hers. Jerry felt amazing. Kim, on the other hand, would never say how any of this felt, she mostly never did. She would just fix her hair a little and then pretend it wasn't just about the best kiss ever. She liked to give him the cold palm and tell him to come tomorrow. And because Jerry loved her, he always did.

Her breathing was heavy and uneasy when he let go. She wasn't really ready for his lips to move from hers, so when it did, it had her heart still pumping as fast and as in time with Jerry. She really liked kissing him. She liked it more than anything in the world. It was a rush of butterflies swirling in her stomach over and over, even when she wasn't necessarily kissing him all that much. She loved it. Her hair was a mess and it was tangled with his fingers. And it was everything she shouldn't have loved, but she did, because he made her feel alive.

"Kim," he breathed out, "I think we are meant to be."

She laughs again this time and shakes her head. He really shouldn't joke around with this forever business. It's not something you bring up unless it's true. And Kim can't verify if it is, and so this is all dangerous territory. He should keep his thoughts somewhere safe, like on how beautiful she is or how they should go on a date bowling. Some kind of safe idea, not this, this was not something Kim liked to think about it, but she always let him. "Why?"

"Because I think we've been kissing for two hours." Kim laughs louder to this. "_Only_ people that are meant to be kiss for two hours."

She doesn't even know how to respond to such a stupid comment. They have only been kissing for ten minutes, an hour would have been slightly over exaggerated. She can't help but smile to herself and call herself lucky. Jerry really is _one-of-a-_kind. But then again he is Jerry, so, she tells him: "Stay," because he's Jerry and she loves him.

Her eyebrows fall a little and he really wants to, but he doesn't stay that night either, his mother repeats the same law again―school over girlfriend.

He does stay an hour longer than the last time though.

* * *

This time they're watching a french, romantic film that Kim suggested. It's sort of stupid, but Jerry's watching. His hands are tangled with hers and he's trying not to get distracted again. But the subtitles are starting to blur and a part of him is closing off from the world. He doesn't want to disappoint her though, so he tries to keep his attention on the movie. Even as his eyes gaze over at her, and he can't help but smile at her. He can't help but analyze her and he can't help but not want to miss her watch the movie. With her eyes all wide and mouth parted slightly, it makes Jerry kind of curious about what's actually going on in the film.

He can't even really remember what it was about, only bringing a small flicker of scenes into the back of his head. It makes him slightly ashamed, he's such an absent-minded guy. He can't even remember what happened ten minutes ago.

Then she turns and he quickly pretends to have been watching. She notices his eyes on her, she has noticed for a while. But she doesn't say anything about it, she just punches him a little harshly. Jerry only screeches and clutches his arm so tightly. She tries not to laugh, and replaces it with a light chuckle. "Pay attention, Jerry."

"I'm trying, but you're so beautiful, gosh," he chides back, still clutching the arm she hit. Kim smiles, because even the meanest thing that Jerry tries to say to her, always has the nicest compliment stored inside. She _really _loves that about him. He's a total hopeless-romantic, even more so than her, and she likes to soak every bit of it up. Whether it's on a date or in the middle of a pointless argument, he stores it in there and she gladly fills herself with it.

Then he starts to look at her again and she just starts laughing, "Jerry, seriously?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, grumbling as his face turns to the screen.

But he does it_ again _and this time he calls her name. "Kim?"

"What Jerry?" She shouts angrily, pausing the movie this time. Quickly a look of apology flashes on her face, watching Jerry flinch a little at her. She didn't mean to be so angry, but she can't help it. She just wants to watch her movie.

"Uh, I found another reason that we're meant to be." He murmured, his arm in his hand. She really wanted to tell him to not bring that up again, but he has the look of innocence and the eyes similar to a puppy who wants your attention. That she can only plaster a warm smile, because that's all that escapes her. Even if the talk of true love and soulmates drives her a little irritated, she helplessly grabs his hand that she loosened a while ago and pays all her attention on him.

"What?" Her eyes have softened.

"I think we're the only couple that fights because we look at each other too much." He simply says, smiling like a doofus as he does. She only laughs at his adorable analysis, because it's such a ridiculous one. She isn't even sure that can be counted. Everyone stares at each other, it's only inevitable that they fight about it. But she nods and acts like it's a true reason, because maybe, some where in there, she wants that to be a reason for her and Jerry to be together. But it isn't, and she knows that.

Kim wants her and Jerry to be meant to be. But they aren't. No one really is. "Can you stay tonight?"

She didn't really mean to say that, but she did and she shouldn't have. She knows Jerry's mom always says no.

He tries to ask again though, but his mom yells at him and tells him that she's a bad influence. That Kim isn't supposed to be asking such rude questions.

Jerry just yells back and tells her she doesn't even know Kim like he does. They fight and yell and scream and finally he's banned from seeing her. She mentally punches herself for pushing him too far. She knows better than to ever try to let Jerry play around with his mom that way. She's supposed to behave and so is he. She doesn't know what's gone into her, but she blames it on love.

Because she loves Jerry.

* * *

It's been three months and she hasn't seen him.

He's tried to call her and has tried to webcam her, but his mom yells at him and tells him he's grounded for another week. And Kim knows better, she knows she should not be playing around. She knows she needs to stop texting him, but every part of her falls to her knees when she says no. She has to talk to him, she has to be with him. They may be just kids, but it doesn't stop her from doing any less. And she's honestly tried not glancing at him in the dojo too, she's tried all of it, but every time she even hears his voice, her eyes fall on his and her hearts jumps in time.

It's damage.

Whatever this is now, it's damage, and it's opening a wound to large for her to close.

She knows that it's better if they quit this. If they just wait. Wait until Jerry's tall and no longer playing around with detention, playing around with the rebels of the school. They should wait until they can step on any premises and any front yards. They really should. Her mind says it all the time. But that organ, that stupid thing beats against their chests, it beams, it beams so loud they can't hear what their mind is saying. And it does it along with with the ring that her phone labels a new message. It connects with a phone more so than it does with anything else. It feels alive when their phone comes alive and she even feels it die a little when her phone dies.

It's her everything.

He's her everything.

That's when she hears it―the chime. It's loud and she knows she shouldn't pick it up. It's a highly dangerous road to take. But she does anyway, because her mind's volume is too low.

**From: Jerry**

**Kim?**

Her hands clutch the nearest pillow, hoping that they it could distract her. It could keep her hands away from the devious device, the helping hand of her inner devil.

**From: Jerry**

**Yo, girl! U there?**

_Girl, _she laughs, she remembers when she used to hit him so hard for saying that. Now she'd do anything to hear it once more, hear it being referred to her, just one more time. But she knows better, she knows how highly hazardous a call could be. Kim is anything but stupid and her mind tells her once more to stop. If she keeps reading it could only go so far. She knows that.

**From: Jerry**

**I thnk we r ment to be. **

_Why? _She asked herself, she knew he would say something stupid, but she only desired for that once more. She only wanted to hear him say it again. Just one more time. But she had to remind herself his voice could crack her harshly. If she even continued to text him she knew that could do harm as well. It could drive her into a pool of disappointment, or even...sorrow.

**From: Jerry**

**Cuz I love u.**

A tear streamed down her pale cheek, she tried to clear it away, but it didn't help. Another one came right after, and another one, and another one, and then she was suddenly crying. And her fingers formed into a fist, and her chest began to heave.

Then her mind shut off and her heart crawled it's way to the phone.

And she typed eleven little letters into the device.

**From: Kim**

**To: Jerry**

**I love you too.**

Kim knew how terrible it was to do that. His mother had already stated they couldn't do this. And she promises this would be the last text, she tells herself it will. It'll be the last Kerry thing that ever happens on this couch.

**From: Kim**

**To: Jerry**

**Can you stay tonight, Jerry Martinez?**

* * *

It was the last text.

_And_ he never did come over.

Maybe they're _not_ meant to be.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Kim can't remember the last time anyone's ever sat on that couch. She just remembers how much it used to stand against the wall alone.

She can't ever sit on it anymore anyway, she refrains from letting her boyfriend even stand close to it. Then they call her crazy and say she's stuck on someone who isn't hers anymore and she agrees. She knows He will never be hers anymore. She knows it. Her mind knows it. Everyone knows it. But her heart doubts it.

Kim and He are **meant to be**.

And her mind can't turn it off, no matter how many guys she dates. No matter how many girls He dates.

Here she will be, waiting, with the couch and her heart, until he does come back so they can be meant to be.

She knows that he's probably going out with someone beautiful. She never knows what's going on with him now. She quit the dojo to get away and spent most of her time trying to ignore him and now it's so easy for the both to ignore their existence. Jerry practically doesn't even know if she's alive anymore. She doesn't know if he is either, looking at the couch, he probably is. Her heart says so.

It always does―

Is her phone _chiming?_

She hasn't had a chime in months, seeing as she forced her boyfriends to stay away from the text area.

It is chiming. Loudly. Just with her heart.

Her eyes flicker to the screen.

**From: Mom**

**I'm coming late, dinner's in the refrigerator.**

Oh.

_Oh._

_I'm such an idiot. _Kim felt her mind say, or actually tease. She was so unstable. She couldn't possibly ever get over the fact that he will never ever come―

The door suddenly buzzed.

Her footsteps were slow and she can't even remember getting up. She only remembers the doorknob under her palm and the tear escape her eyes. Whoever it was, they would have to deal with her. She doesn't care anymore.

"_Kim?" _A pair of brown eyes met with hers, and an idiotic smile flashed her. "I uh, _think _I'm supposed to be staying over tonight. 'Cause uh," he grabs her hands, "we're meant to be."

"Yeah." She breathed out.

Because _well_, they were.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for that, hah, this was just a fic that I felt needed to be done. There was so much cute Kerry in this season, even if there was some heavy Kick, there were moments. Please go ahead and leave me some constructive criticism! Thank you for reading.


End file.
